Overheating
by rnovak
Summary: What happens when our favourite detectives get stuck at the office together on a stifling hot day? E/O *please read and review


*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

It was nearly 90 degrees in Manhattan; without a doubt one of the hottest days of the summer by far. You could practically see pavement sizzling as the sun beat down across the city of Manhattan. It might not haven been so bad had there been even at least an once of wind blowing about. Unfortunately there was no such breeze to be had and not even a Mere cloud in the sky to provide any means of shade. The only good thing about the ridiculous heat was that it had been a slow week for the NYPD, it was probably too hot for even the scumbag perps of the city to go outside. In fact, the heat wave had been so severe that several air conditioning systems had broken, including the 1-6; resulting in the precinct being made temporary closed because the building superintendent had shut it down forbidding anyone from entering premises, ruling it dangerous for people to stay in the building under such hot conditions and in the interest of avoiding any lawsuits. Detectives Tutuola and Munch had been out in a patrol car, driving around the city on alert for any trouble and being thankful for the powerful air conditioning in the car. Detectives Benson and Stabler, had not been so lucky. They were due in court the next day to testify against a particularly disgusting rapist who ADA Alex Cabot was prosecuting. That morning however, both detectives had realized that all of their paperwork and files on the case were still at the precinct and they had arrested the perp too long ago to remember any important details thoroughly. So, against building regulations Olivia and Elliot had driven down to the station to retrieve their needed materials. Although technically still on duty, Elliot had shown up to pick Olivia up at her apartment that morning wearing jeans with his work blazer. When met with Olivia's confused expression he explained "Unlike you, I can't manage to wear dress pants in this kind of weather. I don't know how you're doing it Liv." He said as Olivia slipped into the passenger seat of his car wearing her own work blazer accompanied with dark black dress pants. "Too. Hot. To. Joke… Just. Drive" Olivia stammered out already sweating from the insane heat. They drove in comfortable silence to the precinct and when they arrived, they reluctantly pulled themselves out of the car and used a spare key to enter the 'forbidden' precinct.

"Elliot, I don't know about this, we're really not supposed to be here. Maybe we should tell Cabot that we can't testify" Olivia suggested, trying to hide her fear of going into the temporarily abandoned building alone.

"Liv, it'll be fine. We need to put this guy away. We'll just go in grab our stuff and leave. It won't even take two minutes. If you want I can hold your hand". Elliot said jokingly. He was surprised when Olivia actually took him up on his offer, taking his hand in hers.

Begrudgingly Olivia walked through the door that Elliot was patiently holding open for her with his spare hand, and entered the muggy, hot building taking the elevator up to their floor. With a sounding DING! to let the detectives know they had reached their stop, Elliot let Olivia exit first before following her out still holding onto her hand, he kind of liked how comfortable if felt. It was only a matter of seconds after the detectives had stepped out of the elevator car and made their way to their desks when they heard a roaring BANG! as the building rumbled and lights flickered off. The shaking of the building had thrown both detectives to the ground; Elliot had quickly repositioned his body to be on top of Olivia's, protectively shielding her from harm's way. A few seconds later the rumbling stopped and Elliot raised his head to see what in the world had happened. Without exposing Olivia too much, he looked around the room to see that a few lamps and other objects had also been tossed to the floor in the ruckus. Looking behind him, Elliot was mortified to see that the ropes and cords working the elevator had melted and snapped in the heat, dropping the heavy car at least twelve stories. A soft cry beneath him got his attention as he looked down to see that Olivia was softly crying. "Liv? Are you hurt?" Elliot asked concerned.

With a groan, Olivia managed to hurt to her side "Not too badly I just kinda fell onto my bad shoulder. What happened El?" she asked

Relieved that his partner was okay he answered "The heat caused the elevator cords to melt and snap, the car fell all the way down to the basement my guess is, landing on the electrical box which caused us to lose all power" Elliot was suddenly very aware of just how stifling it was in the precinct. Walking a few steps over he tried to no avail to open the doors to the stairs. "Damn it! The emergency locks must have kicked in when the building had began to shake. Sorry Liv, I think we might be stuck here for a while".

"So let me get this straight" Olivia said, her eyebrows burying as she tried to make sense of the situation, "The elevator broke, the stairs are locked, we're twelve floors up from the ground, with no electricity AND it's like the freaking Sahara Desert in here- no.. hotter than that! Yes? Ok. Great" she finished sarcastically.

Taken back by his partner's sudden outburst, Elliot didn't know quite what to say "I'm er- sorry Liv".

"No, I'm sorry El. It's not you're fault we're stuck in here. It's not like you planned this. Ugh it's just that it's soooo hot in here" Olivia complained. She suddenly missed the protectiveness of Elliot's hand holding hers as the rode the now broken elevator up to the precinct.

"Well, uh, maybe we just try not to focus on the heat. Hey on the bright side we can catch up on all of our paperwork" Elliot tried.

Not amused by his suggestion, Olivia picked up the phone to try and call for help "Damn, the phone are out too" she said as she slammed the phone down"

"Perfect. Just perfect the one time I actually lose cell phone service is in a fucking emergency" Elliot yelled tossing his cell phone across the room. Beads of sweat starting to fall from Elliot's face.

Realizing how tense the situation had gotten, Olivia sat down on top of her desk, letting out a sigh, trying to think of what to do next. It was just so hard to concentrate with this heat that was suffocating her. Without thinking Olivia slowly took off her navy blue blazer and set it aside.

Elliot watched her, trying not to stare as she was soon left wearing a very sheer white tank top. Sitting down across from her at his own desk, Elliot tried not to notice that Olivia had chosen today of all days to go without a bra. Trying desperately to tear his eyes away from her chest as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, he began to feel his pants tighten and his face began to flush. Shaking his head, he tried to distract himself with something, anything else. He shouldn't be getting all hot and bothered like this. It was Olivia for goodness sakes. She was his best friend and she was his partner. Not that he hadn't dreamed of her turning into something more, but until two months ago he wasn't allowed to have those thoughts. But God she was gorgeous.

"Sorry El, I'm just so hot. You don't mind do you?" Olivia asked oblivious to the effect that she was having on him.

Clearing his throat he struggled to find the right words, or any words for that matter. "Course not Liv it is really hot in here" he finally said removing his own blazer, felling very hot himself; albeit mostly from his own thoughts of Olivia just now. Rolling up his sleeves, he unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt as well.

"El, I don't mind if you take your shirt off, I don't want you to sweat to death" Olivia, noticing the sweat stains forming on the blue material, said as she jumped off of her desk and moved to lie down on the floor.

Nodding, Elliot unbuttoned the rest of his shirt before tossing it aside. "What are you doing?" he asked her, trying his best to ignore that she was now sprawled out on the floor glistening in sweat.

"It's much cooler down here" she said simply "you should join me".

He couldn't seem to come up with a protesting reason and decided to sit down on the floor beside her. After a few minutes of them just being there together in a comfortable silence, Olivia turned her head to find Elliot simply looking down at her staring right at her with those icy blue eyes of his. Staring into each other's eyes Elliot broke the silence "You're really beautiful Liv. You know that?".

Sitting up, Olivia wondered if she had heard him correctly. Did Elliot Stabler just tell her that she was _beautiful, _she asked herself wondering if the heat was starting to get to him. "Really?" she asked, blushing slightly at her own insecurity.

"Yeah Liv, and I'm not just saying that because you're lying down beside me in that tank top" Elliot answered with a chuckle "You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you that" he said with a one of his sexy half smiles.

Feeling a new kind of heat reach her face Olivia moved closer towards her partner to whisper in his ear "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear you say that" the warmth of her breath making contact with his skin was the one kind of heat Elliot didn't mind. Turning his head to look straight into her chocolate brown eyes that were growing darker by the second, Elliot decided for once in his life to act on his emotions as he leaned in towards her and crushed his mouth against hers. Olivia heard herself moan and Elliot took full advantage to slip his tongue into the opening. Olivia eagerly agreed as she ran her hands all over Elliot's well-chiseled bare chest. Elliot moved his own hands to her waist as she leaned back, falling to floor and bringing Elliot down once again on top of her small frame. They quickly shed on another of their pants and Olivia used every bit of strength in her body to flip Elliot over onto his back so that she was now straddling him. Tilting her head back, she exposed her bare neck and full chest, which Elliot was now eyeing hungrily. Pausing to take a breath Olivia leaned down so that her face was only inches away from Elliot's. "You know, I have something that I've been wanting to get off of my chest for a long time too yah know" Olivia said in a playful tone although both of them knew she was being completely serious.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Elliot asked, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Leaning to bury her face into his neck, she titled her head up just high enough so that her voice would reach his ear. In a soft vulnerable voice that Elliot had never heard before, Olivia whispered, "I love you".

Never having heard a sweeter sound, Elliot flipped them both so that he was once again on top and kissed her with every once of passion in him. Breaking the kiss only to look at her with eyes full of lust and love as she whispered back "Not as much as I love you".

Pulling Elliot back to her mouth, Olivia could feel the warm tears running down her face as she and Elliot made love for the first time. She had never felt so safe or wanted in her whole life; and she for sure had never been this happy before. When they had finished, Elliot just held Olivia in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Forgetting all about the heat, the detectives just lay there together in one another's protective grip, for he moment not caring if they were ever found.


End file.
